


Confidence *A Victuuri one-shot*

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: After Yuri wins the Rostelecom Cup, he and Viktor head over to Viktor's place for the night.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)No, not like that.( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores everything that happens in Episode 8. Makkachin is happy and healthy and fine.
> 
> I have not written anything like this before, so I apologize if it is crap. I am a fluff writer and this is a not fluff story. Well, in my opinion anyway. In my words, it's not smut but a heated story.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry. First time writing something like this.

Viktor observed from a distance, a smile on his face as he watched Yuuri Katsuki stand on the podium. He had scored first place at the Rostelecom Cup in Russia, giving him a guaranteed spot in the Grand Prix Final. Both Viktor and Yuuri were overjoyed about it because it meant that they’d still be together.

Cameras flashed from all around, and flowers and stuffed animals were thrown out onto the ice for the winners. Yuuri held a bouquet of red roses that he had caught. To his right in second place was Yurio. In his arms was a small white rose, along with a stuffed animal of Grumpy Cat. Finally, to Yuuri’s left, was Michelle Crispino. He too held on to flowers, though it looked like something was on his mind, despite his flawless performance. After the medals were handed out and a few more pictures were taken, they were led off the ice to meet with the other skaters and coaches. Yuuri, of course, went straight to Viktor.

Yuuri rushed over to his coach, and found him speaking with his former coach. They looked to be in an intense conversation, so Yuuri decided to not interrupt. Luckily, there were plenty of other people who wanted to speak with him, most of them being fellow skaters and friends. After many hugs and conversations, Yuuri changed out of his skating attire and into something more casual. When he exited the bathroom, Viktor was leaning against the wall, checking his phone. There was a brown paper bag by his feet with something scribbled on it in Russian.

Hearing the door open, Viktor looked up, slipping his phone into his pocket. With a bright smile, he said, “Best performance yet.”

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuri replied, smiling as well. “What’s in the bag?”

“Oh, it came from Yurio. It’s a surprise, he said.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “What did he do to them?”

Viktor let out a laugh, shaking his head. “I doubt he did anything to them. Now, let's go; we’ll be staying at my place for the night.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Yuuri said, hiding his blush, hoping Viktor hadn’t seen it. Luckily, he hadn’t.

Viktor let Yuuri out the back door where a cab was waiting for them. Out back, there were no fans or reporters in their way, making it easier to escape the building. The cold bit at their skin and little flakes of fluffy white snow fell upon them, dotting their hair. Viktor opened the door, gesturing for Yuuri to enter first. He did so, scooting over for Viktor to sit.

The car was warm, thankfully, with quiet music playing. Yuuri leaned his head back; his eyes closed, and enjoyed the soft sound. Viktor watched him, seeing him relax just a little before he pulled out his phone and found some people broadcasting more performances and their reviews on it. Yuuri joined in on watching. He leaned closer to Viktor, sliding his hand near Viktor’s for more body support. The silver-haired man looked down, seeing their hands so close and decided to reach over and hold his hand.

Yuuri, not expecting the contact, lightly blushed. Both their hands were cold, though they seemed to also be warming each other up, slowly but surely. Yuuri began to relax more, holding his hand back. A ghost smile appeared across Viktor’s face in victory.

Forty minutes later, the driver pulled the car to a stop and said something that Yuuri didn’t understand. He recognized it as Russian. Viktor handed the man some money and thanked him. The man grunted in response, waiting for them to get out. Not wanting to anger the man, they both filed out, and stood outside the gate to Viktor’s penthouse.

Neither of them moved. They both stood in front of the gate, staring at the road, allowing the snow to fall around them. The cold wind nipped at their face, tinting their checks a chilling pink color. After a while of standing there, Viktor suggested they go inside and see what Yurio had gifted them with.

The two walked inside, Viktor locking the door behind them, and quickly made their way up the stairs. Viktor reached the top first, and flicked a light on, light flooding the room. Yuuri stopped at the top, staring in awe at the living room and kitchen.

The rooms were linked together, meaning there was no wall separating them, and it was open and spacious. Hanging from the ceiling were a dozen light bulbs. The walls were white and plain with nothing on them. The kitchen appliances were a dull gray with a blue and white accent color. The living room was similar, colorwise, but also had three large windows with gray curtains that were all pulled aside.

Viktor took off his coat and placed it on the coat rack that hung on the side of the fridge. He told Yuuri to do the same as he entered the kitchen and opened the paper bag from Yurio. Meanwhile, Yuuri slipped his shoes off before stepping off the doormat.

On the table in the kitchen were two plates. Viktor pulled out the contents of the bag, which was a food that Yuuri didn’t recognize, but it seemed to be enough for the both of them. The two looked at one another, wondering if the teen had done something to the food. Knowing there was only one way to find out, Viktor took a bite.

“It has rice… and chicken,” Viktor said slowly once he swallowed. He took another bite. Yuuri picked up his food serving and took a bite as well.

“It’s katsudon!” Yuuri exclaimed in excitement. Viktor laughed, smiling at Yuuri’s reaction.

The two sat at the table, eating in silence. It only took a few minutes for them to finish their food, seeing as though they hadn’t had the chance to eat anything in hours. Once their bellies were full, Viktor led Yuuri to the guest room where he could change into his pajamas.

Yuuri shut the door behind him, turned on the light, and opened his suitcase. He quickly changed out of workout suit and into a black T-shirt with grey sweatpants. Looking around he found a mirror and took out his eye contacts. After a moment of self-debating, he decided not to put his glasses back on. He could get by rest of the night without them. And he also decided to leave his hair slicked back the way it had been for the performances earlier that night. Personally, he thought he looked good looking with this.

He took another moment to look around the room. The bed sheets and pillows were white as snow, same as the walls. It was similar to the rest of the home, from what he had seen, with the exception of a quote painted on the wall. Yuuri couldn’t read it though, seeing as though it was in Russian.

Turning off the light, Yuuri exited the room, and walked down the hall into the living room. There, he saw Viktor standing in front of the window with a glass of water, watching as the snow fell. He too had changed into his pajamas. He wore a purple plum V-neck with black sweatpants. When he heard Yuuri come to stand beside him, he set down his glass and began his review of the performance.

“Although your moves were flawless,” Viktor’s compliment before suggesting a few things, “I think that if you stretched a little more, there’d be less struggle with your jump landings.”

“And what about the starting of my jumps?”

“Clear your mind more.”

“How do you suggest I do that?”

“Talk to me about what you’ve been thinking of.”

Viktor waited for Yuuri’s response. There was a quiet moment. Viktor observed the younger man, trying to read his body language. It was hard, though he could tell Yuuri was deep in thought.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was trying to think of way to bring up a certain subject subtly. A subject that neither had acknowledged since it happened back in China.

“I think we should change something in the free skate program.”

Viktor’s eyes enlarged. He wasn’t expecting Yuuri to propose something like that. Yuuri internally smirked, amused by his coach’s reaction.

_ The tables have turned, Viktor _ , Yuuri thought.  _ I’ll be the one to surprise you first, just as I did in China. _

“And what did you have in mind?” Viktor asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, you remember the trick I tried at the Cup of China?” Viktor, of course, nodded. How could he forget? It was the best moment he’s had with Yuuri yet. “If I practice the quad flip and master it, I think we can keep it like that; to change up the routine just a little, you know? Keep things interesting.”

Viktor thought about it for a moment. “I think it’s a good idea. We’ll practice it more when we get back to Japan.”

“Good. And the last part as well?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “What last part?”

“This,” Yuuri grinned, pressing his lips to Viktor’s. The force was so much that it slightly pushed him back. His reaction time was also a little slow, causing his actions to be delayed, though he quickly started to fully comprehend the situation.

Yuuri place one hand on Viktor’s cheek and the other around his neck, bringing his head down a little. Once Viktor’s brain registered what was going on, he immediately kissed back with an          equal amount of passion. Their lips moved in sync, each of them wanting their share of the other.

Viktor, the more assertive one of the two, grabbed Yuuri’s hips, pulling him closer. Yuuri, not expecting this, sharply inhaled, though he didn’t open his mouth. He knew that exactly what the silver-haired Russian wanted.

Viktor smirked.  _ A change I see, _ he thought to himself.

Wanting a explore the inside of the younger man’s mouth, Viktor started to back him up. Yuuri, having no choice other than to move backwards, did, as Viktor was encouraging. The two ended up toppling onto the couch with Viktor on top. Before Yuuri could question the older man, Viktor had him pinned to the couch with his arms trapped under him. Without much struggle, he pulled them out and pulled Viktor’s face down to his.

The were no surprise this time for either of them. As their lips moved in harmony, their kisses became for rough and intense. Their hands moved more freely up the others body, feeling every part they could.

They were both deep in their little make out session and didn't want to stop for air, though they would need to part soon. Viktor knew Yuuri needed it before he did, so he detached his lips from the black-haired Japanese man and moved them across his jawline, behind his ear, and down his neck.

Yuuri took deep breaths, trying to catch his breath, though it was hard with Viktor kissing his skin. Each time he felt his mouth press against him, his heartbeat quickened and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Just as Yuuri finally processed everything, Viktor threw him off again by sliding his hand up his shirt. Having more than enough time to regulate his breath, Yuuri brought Viktor’s head back up to his.

Both of Viktor’s hand roamed over Yuuri’s chest, feeling every part now. Yuuri, at some point, had entangled his hands in Viktor’s silk-like hair, tugging at the ends. Viktor let out a low moan of enjoyment. Yuuri smirked at his success, once again challenging Viktor.

With his hands still under his shirt, Viktor pinched Yuuri’s skin, giving him the perfect opportunity for him to slip in.

Viktor’s tongue entered Yuuri’s mouth, and the two fought over to see who’d win. Viktor had a good chance just being his usual self, though Yuuri’s confidence also seemed at its highest tonight: no doubt that it was from winning first place and all of the praise he had received.

In the end, Yuuri overtook and decided to enter Viktor’s mouth. It wasn’t for long though, seeing as Yuuri wasn’t comfortable exchanging saliva quite yet.

They converted back to normal kisses, now losing most of their energy. They had started off in a heated moment and they were now beginning to end in a loving conclusion.

Both of them parted, their eyes still closed and their hearts racing. They now laid side by side, their chests rising and falling simultaneously in attempt to regulate their breathing. In the midst of it all, Yuuri let out a laugh. Viktor opened his eyes, though Yuuri’s were still closed.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Yuuri breathed, smiling. He rested his head on Viktor’s chest, using him as a pillow.

Viktor let out a breathless laugh as well, lost for words. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, embracing him in warmth. The two bathed in the silence, listening to the clock tick from the kitchen, the outside noises that faded once a car drove by, and the sounds of their breathing.

As they began to relax and think back on the sudden moment they had shared, they started to wonder what this meant, and where this left them.

Viktor remembered the last time he brought up the boyfriend subject. Yuuri freaked out, though the Russian didn’t take it to heart. He knew it was only because the question was too sudden and because Yuuri wasn’t sure of his own feelings yet. Viktor, at the time, wasn’t completely sure either, but he had let his heart do the talking at the time.

Yuuri was also thinking about what had happened on the beach. He remembered how he rejected Viktor’s offer and asked the latter to be himself. But he also remembered how he went home and thought the question over and over till the early hours of the morning.

Then they thought of the Cup of China. That meant something to them. Without question, they knew how the felt for one another, they just hadn’t spoken about it.

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered to get his attention.

“Yes?” He replied. His voice was muffled since his face was buried into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor smiled down at Yuuri who was curled up against him. He stroked his hair with the backs of his fingers, waiting for him to look up.

“Look at me, Yuuri,” Viktor requested gently. Yuuri shook his head. “Why not?”

“I’m embarrassed,” he grumbled.

Viktor chuckled. “What’s there to be embarrassed about?”

Yuuri lifted his head, looking Viktor in the eyes. The silver-haired man smiled, doing his best to suppress a laugh. Yuuri was more flustered than he had ever seen him, but to Viktor, it was adorable.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, “What are we?”

“Whatever you want us to be.”

Yuuri gulped, still unable to wrap his mind about the concept all the way. He looked away, playing with Viktor’s shirt.

Viktor looked down, smiling. He waited till Yuuri’s face was no longer as red as it was. Then he leaned his head down a little, kissing the top of his pitch-black hair.

“Yuuri, will you be my boyfriend?”

Yuuri smiled. Viktor smiled even more, seeing his lover happy.

“Yes,” he answered.

They sealed the deal with a kiss, embracing each other in their love.

 


End file.
